


The Arrangement

by Delphi



Series: Snape/Hagrid Word-a-Day [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Commitment, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus begins to worry he is, in fact, in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a word-a-day challenge in Greensage's LJ. Prompt: _Equable_

It was somewhere in late April when Severus Snape began to worry that he was, in fact, having a relationship with Rubeus Hagrid.

It was an utterly preposterous notion to be sure, and he couldn't for the life of him say what had put it into his head, save, perhaps, the realisation that it was very nearly a year since he had fallen into the unfortunate habit of having sex with Hagrid. Such claptrap should not have survived more than a few fanciful moments in the sharp and sterile environment of Severus Snape's mind—Severus did not _have_ relationships, and with people like Hagrid least of all—but like a particularly tenacious and annoying poltergeist, this thought refused to be easily exorcised.

So it was that one night in May, upon returning home from Hagrid's hut, he sat down in his sitting room and decided to rid himself of the unsettling notion once and for all. He lit a fire, made himself a cup of tea, and settled in to contemplate the situation logically.

First and foremost, he consoled himself: he didn't even like Hagrid.

The man—and he used the term loosely—was loud, boorish, and just about as unsubtle as one person could manage to be without spontaneously combusting. Even if Severus could at times appreciate Hagrid's equable temperament, it barely compensated for the fact that Hagrid possessed all the common sense of mulch.

And did he have to be so damnably cheerful? It was positively...infectious.

As for the sex, well, a few rounds a week in varying positions hardly meant he was _attracted_ to Hagrid. Anyone could appreciate a confident pair of hands and a talented mouth and a positively _enormous_ tongue that could drive you so mad with such pleasure that you were certain you were going to die...

And outside of the sex, it wasn't as though he spent any time with Hagrid—only a few hours here and there going over basic potions with him (solely for the satisfaction of having an eager pupil for once) and occasionally helping him tend his menagerie (for the benefit of free eggs and scales). True, they would from time to time take a walk together through the Forbidden Forest, or have a game of checkers in the dungeons, but that in no way meant that he actually enjoyed Hagrid's company. Hagrid was simply...there.

It was, Severus concluded, nothing more than a matter of habit. Availability. Convenience.

He tasted that last one, and found that it sat well with him. Convenience. A convenient arrangement. He even felt all right capitalising it. An Arrangement.

Yes, an Arrangement. That sounded sensible enough.

Greatly relieved, he went to bed pondering what he was going to buy Hagrid for their anniversary.


End file.
